200 kmh dans le mauvais chemin
by Rui Li
Summary: Fict très mature contenant du viol, language vulgaire, violence, sado-masochiste... LISEZ LES DISCLAIMERS ! Ils sont importants !
1. Chapitre 1

200 km/h dans le mauvais chemin  
  
Disclaimer : Konnichiwa mina-san ! (= salut à tous) Voici ma nouvelle fict ! Bon, c'est pas le style " Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons… ". C'est du style " sado-masochiste ", donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Au fait, je n'ai pas dit qui est le narrateur, vous le découvrirez à la fin de l'histoire ! Au fait, prêtez une TRÈS grande importance aux " lyrics " qu'il y a à la fin du fict, ainsi qu'au début.  
  
Avant que vous me posiez la question, oui, je vais probablement écrire une nouvelle fict. Peut-être bien de Enrique x Olivier, c'est trop chou ^_^  
  
Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
  
See ya !  
  
***  
  
This was an accident, not the kind were sorrow sounds,  
  
Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling.  
  
Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent,  
  
Do u still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense.  
  
Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down.  
  
Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,  
  
Staring at your photograph everything now in the past  
  
Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Till you open the door.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Till I'm up off the floor.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Till its inside my pores.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Till I'm screaming for more.  
  
Random acts of mindlessness, common place occurrences,  
  
Chances of surprises, another state of consciousness'  
  
Yell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,  
  
Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent,  
  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense,  
  
You play games I play tricks, girls and girls but you're the one,  
  
Like a game of pick up sticks played by fucking lunatics.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Till you open the door.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Till im up off the floor.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Till its inside my pores.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love,  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Till im screaming for more.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, till im screaming for more...  
  
C'était une journée particulièrement pluvieuse, comme on a l'habitude d'en avoir à Moscou. Je suis posté devant la fenêtre et j'essais d'effacer ces affreux souvenirs, comme l'eau de pluie essaie d'effacer les dessins à la craie que les enfants ont faient dans la rue. Mais c'est impossible. Je relève la tête. Il est là, dans la même pièce que moi et regarde par la fenêtre. Son visage n'exprime aucune émotion. Mais je sais qu'il pense à la même chose que moi...  
  
***  
  
Flash back, trois ans auparavant...  
  
***  
  
Des cris de joie. Des applaudissements. Tout ça ne sent pas bon.  
  
- C'était très bien joué, Tala, dit un jeune garçon avec une casquette  
  
- Merci, répond le concerné, affichant un sourire forcé  
  
- T'étais fort, mais pas assez pour moi !  
  
Sur ce, le jeune s'en va rejoindre ses amis. L'ex-champion le regarde s'en aller sans rien dire. Il est inquiet, mais son visage ne laisse rien paraître. Il sait que quelque chose de mal va arriver.   
  
- Tu devrais avoir honte, Tala...  
  
Le jeune homme se retourne. Devant lui se tient son "tuteur". Il le regarde avec un sourire mauvais. Il a une idée malsaine derrière la tête. Puis, il continue:  
  
- Une punition t'attend, et tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je croyais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça. Je ne supporte pas la défaite. Après ta correction, tu vas voir que tu n'auras pas seulement perdu un simple match. Ah, ah.  
  
Sur ce, il se retourne et s'en va. Tala lui lance un regard mauvais. Il n'a pas peur de ce vieux fou. Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, c'est comprenable.  
  
Alors revenons où nous en étions. C'était quelques jours après la défaite de Tala. Je marchais sans aucun but jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits. Subtilement, j'ai marché jusqu'à la porte d'où ils provenaient. J'ai tendu l'oreille pour mieux entendre. 


	2. Chapitre 2

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ? fit une voix  
  
Je la reconnu tout de suite. C'était Voltaire, notre tuteur.  
  
- Ou... oui, bien sûr, comment pourrais-je ne pas me souvenir de ces menaces ?  
  
Ça, c'était Tala. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.   
  
À cause que la porte n'était pas fermée au complêt, je pus regarder à l'intérieur. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient baignait dans la noirceur. Elle semblait être petite et étroite. Je n'y avais jamais été auparavant. Merde, j'espère que personne ne me surprendra à espionner ce qu'ils font. Sinon je risque aussi de me faire infliger une correction ! Je regarde à gauche et à droite. Personne. Je repose donc toute mon attention sur Voltaire et Tala. Ils sont toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Puis, Voltaire s'avance lentement vers Tala. Ce dernier le regarde sans rien dire. Je m'approche encore plus pour mieux voir. Le vieux sort des chaînes de nulle part.  
  
- Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, dit-il   
  
Tala ne répond rien. Il n'a pas le choix de lui obéir. Premièrement, le vieux lui fouette les mains avec les chaînes. Je remarque que Tala fait de son mieux pour ne pas pousser un cri. Puis, il sort des menottes et lui attache les mains avec.  
  
- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demande Tala  
  
- Ça, mon cher Tala, tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte ! Je te l'ai dit que tu allais avoir une punition, alors la voilà !  
  
Sur ce, son tuteur le force à se mettre à quatre pattes en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les chevilles. Le pauvre Tala tombe en lançant des jurons. Voltaire semble ravi. Il se baisse au niveau de Tala qui lui lance un regard noir. Il aimerait bien le frapper, mais ses mains attachées ne lui permettent pas.   
  
Je comprend alors ce que le vieux fou veut lui faire. J'aimerais bien me mettre à hurler ou à crier, mais j'en suis incapable. La seule chose que je suis capable de faire est de rester là, posté comme un pauvre con devant cette porte et voir un ami se faire tabasser.  
  
Je reporte toute mon attention sur la scène. Le vieux approche son visage de celui de Tala et l'embrasse. Je vois aussitôt l'expression du visage de Tala changer. Il affiche un air complêtement dégoûté. Oh le salaud... Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Le tuteur se dirige en arrière de Tala, lui retire ses pantalons ainsi que son boxer. Puis, il fait de même avec ses vêtements. Je constate avec horreur qu'il est bandé au max. Espèce de vieux vicieux...  
  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois Tala qui a réellement peur. Et je le comprend. Voltaire prend dans ses mains les hanches du jeune homme et l'approche plus de lui. Il prend sa queue dans sa main droite et la fait pénétrer violemment entre les fesses de Tala. Ce dernier étouffe un cri de douleur. Le vieux débile semble en prendre plaisir et commence à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus vite. Après quelques minutes, le corps de Tala est en sueur. Il s'arque, bouge la tête dans tous les sens et sa respiration est de plus en plus courte et profonde. On a même l'impression qu'elle va arrêter. Ça lui fait mal, très mal, mais Voltaire n'en tient pas compte. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le faire souffrir, et de la pire façon qu'il soit.   
  
Je ne cesse de regarder le visage désespéré de Tala. Il se retient pour ne pas crier, car il sait que s'il le fait, ça va être pire. Puis, le vieux finit par atteindre l'orgasme. Le pauvre Tala sent une sorte de décharge électrique le parcourir quand son tuteur éjacule.  
  
De mon côté, je me retourne dos à la porte. J'suis carrément tromatisé. Sans réfléchir, je pique une course jusqu'à ma chambre. Arrivé, je barre la porte à double tour et essaie de réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Mais j'en suis incapable. Merde, Tala ne méritait pas une punition du genre, c'est absurde, il a simplement perdu un match de Beyblade et c'est tout.  
  
C'est impossible.  
  
***   
  
Fin du Flash Back...  
  
***  
  
Un frisson me parcourut quand je repense à cet épisode. Maintenant, faut pas aller se demander pourquoi Tala est toujours aussi froid. Je le regarde sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il a l'esprit ailleurs. Puis, il regarde ses poignets. Ils ont encore des cicatrices à cause des menottes qui lui ont terriblement écorché la peau.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandais-je  
  
Il sursaute et me regarde.  
  
- Nan, y'a rien.  
  
- Pourquoi tu regardes tes poignets comme ça alors ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Pourtant, je pouvais lire l'inquiètude dans son visage. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ? Si j'étais  
  
lui, je consulterais un psy. Il en a grandement besoin après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Mais il a trop d'orgueil pour le faire. Lentement, il s'en va, me laissant seul. Je continue à regarder par la fenêtre.   
  
Les souvenirs d'il y a trois ans reviennent à mon esprit. J'aurais aussi besoin d'un psy, mais c'est inutile. Je suis psycotique, un vrai malade mental, et j'assume ce choix. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé ici.   
  
C'est aussi pour ça que Tala est ici. À vrai dire, il est arrivé après moi. Ça fait bien longtemps. 


	3. Chapitre 3

***   
  
Flash back, quinze ans auparavant...  
  
***  
  
Les pleurs ne sont pas permis. Les cris non plus. Tous les enfants qui se trouvent dans cette "Abbey" espèrent revoir un jour leurs parents. Mais c'est impossible. Ce sont tous des orphelins. Et personne ne risque de les retrouver en Sibérie. Chaque jour, des enfants arrivent. Ici, les tuteurs leur font faire des travaux forcés, pour les endurcir. Leur but ? Qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs Beybladeurs. C'est pour celà qu'ils les endurcissent quand ils sont très jeunes.  
  
Aujourd'hui, un nouvel enfant arrive. Il a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Le responsable de l'Abbey regarde le dossier épais de l'enfant quand il était à l'hôpital psychiatrique.  
  
Prénom complêt: Yuri Tala Ivanov  
  
Âge: 6 ans  
  
Date de naissance: 12 février 1982  
  
Nationnalité: Russe  
  
Habite à: Moscou  
  
Couleur des yeux: Bleus  
  
Couleur des cheveux: Roux  
  
Caracthéristiques: A subi un choc mental quand il avait trois ans. Quand il a eu cinq ans, ses parents se sont suicidés devant lui. Est vite devenu cinglé.   
  
L'homme jète un regard rapide aux nombreuses pages du dossier. Un document attire son attention. Le psycologue qui l'a suivit a écrit ses commentaires et ses impressions sur le jeune enfant.  
  
Le 12 février 1988  
  
Le jeune Yuri vient d'entrer à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le jour de sa fête. Je lui ai souris et je me suis présenté. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il m'a seulement regardé avec de gros yeux. Puis, je l'ai regardé avec plus d'attention. Il avait des cicatrices à certaines places sur son corps, notamment aux poignets. J'ignore s'il a tenté de se suicider.   
  
Le 13 févirier 1988  
  
Yuri n'a toujours pas placé un mot. Nous avons essayé de le faire entrer en contact avec d'autres enfants mais l'idée était mauvaise: il a donné des coups à un jeune qui voulait jouer avec lui. Je l'ai donc rammené dans sa chambre et je lui ai parlé. Il n'a pas placé un mot. Ça commence à m'inquièter...  
  
Le 14 février 1988  
  
Aujourd'hui, vu que c'est la Saint-Valentin, l'hôpital a organisé une petite fête pour tous les enfants. Mais ça a mal tourné. Yuri a blessé deux enfants et a fait tombé une table entière qui contenait de la vaisselle en vitre. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas les grandes foules. En aurait-il peur ?  
  
Le 12 mars 1988  
  
Ça fait exactement un mois que le jeune Yuri est entré ici. Il ne parle toujours pas. Toutefois, quand on lui donne un crayon et une feuille de papier, il se met à dessiner des dessins. Nous n'avons pas encore percé le mystère de ses gribouillages, mais ils semblent vouloir dire quelque chose.  
  
Le tuteur regarde les dessins de l'enfant. La plupart représente des cercles rouges, comme du sang. On dirait même qu'il essait de dessiner des armes, comme des fusils et des couteaux. Parfois, il y a même des personnages.  
  
L'homme range les dossiers du petit garçon dans un classeur et lui dit:  
  
- J'ignore si tu parles, mais j'espère que tu travailles, parce que sinon, ça va aller très mal.  
  
Le petit le regarde avec un air supérieur. Puis, l'homme va le porter avec les autres enfants.  
  
- Hey, salut, c'est quoi ton nom ? demande un garçon du même âge que lui avec les cheveux bleus  
  
Il ne répond rien.  
  
- Tu dois tout de même avoir un nom...  
  
- Tala...  
  
- D'accord, c'est bien.   
  
Tala ne dit rien et se retire dans un coin. Dès demain, les travaux forcés allaient commencer, et ne finiront probablement jamais. Après quelques minutes, son tuteur vient le voir.  
  
- J'ai vu ton dossier, et tu as l'air d'être un cas pas mal désespéré. Je ne sais pas quoi attendre de toi. Mais je dois te dire que ici, on accepte pas les pleurs. Si tu montres un signe de fatigue, c'est à tes risques et périls. On ne se gênera pas de te faire mal, tu peux en être certain. Ici, on ne rigole pas. Si tout fonctionne bien, tu vas pouvoir devenir un grand Beybladeur.  
  
Les yeux froids de Tala le fixent sans arrêt.  
  
- C'est quoi, un Beybladeur ? demande-t-il sans cesser de le regarder  
  
- C'est quelqu'un qui fait des combats avec des toupis surpuissantes. Si tu es un bon garçon, tu vas avoir une bonne toupie. Sinon, tu n'en auras pas. C'est clair ?  
  
Tala approuve d'un signe de tête. Plus loin, un petit garçon de son âge le regarde depuis qu'il est arrivé. Mais Tala ne le remarque pas.  
  
***  
  
Fin du Flash Back... 


	4. Chapitre 4

***  
  
Je me souviens de son dossier. Il était presque aussi épais que le mien. Au début, quand on s'est rencontré, on est devenu rivaux. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Et quand ce con de Voltaire est venu nous dire que nous allions devoir être dans la même équipe de Beybladeurs, on a aussitôt refusé. Mais avec le temps, tout s'est arrangé. On a même commencé à être un peu amis. Toutefois, ce sentiment d'amitié s'est renforcé en moi quand je l'ai vu se faire violer. Il fallait que, comme par hasard, je passe là au moment même où il allait se faire infliger sa punition. C'est trop bête. Je commence à rêvasser devant la fenêtre. Puis, je me réveille complêtement quand je vois Tala sortir de l'Abbey. Il entre dans sa voiture. Sans me poser de questions, je cours au rez-de-chaussée, je prend un manteau et je saute dans ma voiture. Que veut-il faire ? Je le suis dans toute la ville sans perdre sa trace. Puis, quand il sort de la ville, il change de vitesse. Je fais de même. Incroyable ! J'atteins presque les 200 km/h !! Mais où est-ce qu'il s'en va à cette vitesse folle ?! Plus le temps file, plus je regarde les pancartes. C'est impossible, on est presque arrivé à Mezen ! Puis, on dirait que Tala semble remarquer que je suis à ses trousses. Il freine, mais n'arrête pas sa voiture.   
  
- Hey le malade !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'écrie-t-il  
  
- Et toi alors ?!  
  
- C'est pas de tes affaires, t'as pas le droit de me suivre !!  
  
- J'suis libre de faire ce que je veux !  
  
Il arrête sa voiture. Je fais de même. On sort presqu'en même temps. Il arrive proche de moi et je lui saisie le collet.  
  
- Où est-ce que tu t'en vas à 200 km/h ?! m'écriais-je  
  
- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
  
- Non, mais j'aimerais quand même avoir une explication !  
  
En guise d'explication, il me donne un coup de poing au visage. Je riposte en lui donnant un coup de pied au niveau du ventre. Il laisse échapper des jurons, prend une motte de glace et essaie de me la lancer. Par chance, je l'esquive de justesse. Toutefois, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je lui donne un coup dans les chevilles et il tombe tête première dans la neige froide. Alors que je pars pour lui donner un coup, il me fait un croche-pied et je tombe sur lui. On continue à se donner des coups jusqu'à ce qu'on dévale une falaise. Je suis sur lui et lui essaie difficilement de changer la position. Après quelques minutes de descente, on arrive proche d'une route.  
  
- Putain que j'ai mal !! s'écrie Tala  
  
- On est mal barrés, comment veux-tu qu'on remonte cette falaise ?! C'est impossible ! m'écriais-je à mon tour  
  
- C'est de TA faute, si tu ne m'aurais pas suivi, on ne serait pas là !  
  
- Ça aurait pu être pire !  
  
- Bon, ta gueule et trouvons un moyen pour se sortir d'ici. Ça sera pas facile...  
  
- Ouais... c'est pas en Sibérie que tu vas être capable de trouver un téléphone public ou encore un taxi...  
  
- Ahhhhhh ! J'ai une idée !  
  
Il me regarde sans comprendre.  
  
- On a qu'à attendre qu'une voiture passe et on lui demande de nous embarquer ! expliquais-je  
  
- Wohh... et comment tu vas faire pour qu'il nous embarque ?  
  
- Voyons, voyons, on est les Demolution Boys tout de même !  
  
- Ouais bon...  
  
On commence donc à attendre. Merde, si on aurait été dans un pays chaud ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais là, en Sibérie, on était en train de geler sur place. Par chance pour nous, on voit une grosse vanne passée. Pour attirer l'attention du chauffeur, je lance une balle de neige sur la vitre. Il s'immobilise. Je fais signe à Tala de me suivre.  
  
- Bonjour, moi et mon ami sommes perdus et...  
  
- What ?  
  
Argh ! Un Anglais ! Mais putain, j'parle pas anglais moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
  
- So... me and my friend are lost, and we'd like to...  
  
- Yeah, yeah, I understand. Here we go.  
  
Par chance, il comprit ce que j'ai voulu lui dire. Nous embarquons donc dans la vanne. Il y a seulement une place et on est tous serrés. Le pire, c'est que je suis au centre. Je regarde l'homme. Il doit avoir environ une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux, ainsi que sa barbe énorme, étaient bruns. Il porte des lunettes ainsi qu'une casquette. Et il est plus poli de dire qu'il est horizontalement disproportionné. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il ne nous demande pas où nous voulons aller.   
  
Après une heure, Tala commence à somnoler. La nuit est déjà tombée. L'homme commence à me regarder. Je n'aime pas sa façon de le faire. C'est louche. Sa main droite, qui ne touche pas au volant, s'avance dangereusement vers ma jambe. Puis, il la dépose dessus. J'essais de lui donner un coup, mais il est plus rapide que moi et me prend le bras. Merde, pourquoi y'a fallu qu'on tombe sur un agresseur ?! Je donne un coup à Tala qui se réveille immédiatement. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Je m'avance et donne un coup de pied sur le chauffeur. Le coup fut si violent que la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba en bas de la vanne. Pendant ce temps-là, Tala eut le temps de prendre le volant.  
  
- Maudit malade ! s'exclame-t-il  
  
- Comment ça "maudit malade" ?! C'est lui qui m'a fait des avances ! m'écriais-je, putain, fais marche arrière et écrase cet enfoiré de salaud de merde !!  
  
Je sentis le vice dans le visage de Tala. Il s'éxécuta immédiatement. On entendit le bruits des craquements d'os ainsi qu'un long cri. Bien fait pour lui.   
  
- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour retourner chez nous alors qu'on sait même pas où on est ?! s'écria Tala  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Ben, l'homme a pu nous ammener n'importe où sans qu'on le sache !  
  
- Merde, j'ai pas pensé à ça... En tout cas, j'ai une idée !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je vais aller voir ce que cette vanne a comme carguaison ! dis-je en sortant et en m'agrippant à l'échelle de métal  
  
- T'es malade, on file à 200 km/h ! Tu vas bien te tuer !  
  
- Mais non !  
  
Rendu sur le toit, je crois que mon coeur va arracher. Le vent me souffle rudement au visage. C'est dangeureux, mais j'aime bien. Je me dirige lentement vers l'arrière du véhicule. J'ouvre la grande porte et entre. Wow, c'est seulement de la bouffe qu'il y a ! J'ouvre quelques boîtes. J'avais raison. Je prend un sac de chips, le met dans mon manteau et retourne m'asseoir avec Tala.  
  
- Alors ? demande-t-il  
  
- C'est de la bouffe !  
  
Je sors mon sac de chips de mon manteau et l'ouvre.  
  
- T'en veux ? demandais-je  
  
- Non merci. J'ai pas faim.  
  
- Comme tu veux.  
  
- Tu penses pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit ?  
  
- T'es malade. On va geler sur place !  
  
- Je pense pas, regarde derrière le banc, je crois qu'il y a une couverture.  
  
Je regarde en arrière du banc et je trouve une couverture qui semble être faite en peau de loup. Parfait. On mourra pas de froid cette nuit. Mais attendez une minute...  
  
- Je la garde, trouve-toi en une autre, dis-je en me la mettant sur le dos  
  
- Minute, chose, je te ferai remarquer que c'est MOI qui t'as dit qu'il y en avait une !  
  
- Et après ? C'est moi qui l'a trouvé !  
  
- Tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé si je ne te l'avais pas dit !  
  
- De toutes façons, je la mérite plus que toi !  
  
- C'est même pas vrai !  
  
- Ô que si !  
  
- Bon, d'accord, garde-la mais arrête de chialer.  
  
J'étais très satisfait de mon coup. Toutefois, Tala affichait un air triste. Il semblait geler sur place. Comme je suis très gentil, je lui donne une partie de la couverture.  
  
- Merci, dit-il simplement  
  
On s'arrête donc sur le bord de l'autoroute pour dormir. Après s'être assurés que toutes les portes étaient vérouillées, on se coucha. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Pourtant, moi, j'en étais incapable. Je pensais à ce qu'on venait de vivre. Bizarrement, on se parlait comme si on était de bons amis. Ah, ah, ce partenariat est temporaire. Mais tout de même... Je ne veux pas paraître gentil, je NE suis PAS gentil ! La preuve, j'ai ordonné à Tala d'écraser cet homme. C'est laid être gentil. Je ne veux pas l'être. Les gens m'ont toujours traité de malade mental et c'est ce que je suis vraiment. Peu à peu, je sombre dans le sommeil...  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain...  
  
***  
  
Quand je me suis réveillé, lui l'était déjà. Il avait un sac de chips dans les mains.  
  
-Salut ! dit-il en souriant  
  
  
  
-Salut. Bon, t'es prêt à repartir ? demandais-je 


	6. Chapitre 6

-Oui bien sûr.  
  
  
  
On reprit donc nos places et la vanne s'engagea sur la route. C'était lui qui conduisait. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, je le regardais sans cesse. Il sembla le remarquer et me demanda :  
  
  
  
-Quelque chose ne va ?  
  
  
  
-Non, c'est rien.  
  
  
  
-Ah, désolé. Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à me demander.  
  
  
  
Je continuai à le regarder quand même. Il avait un visage si innocent, comment ce vieux crotté vicieux a-t-il pu le violer ? Merde. Je pense encore à ça. Finalement, je devrais peut-être lui en parler.  
  
  
  
-Tala ?  
  
  
  
-Oui ?  
  
  
  
-J'peux te parler de quelque chose d'un peu indiscret ?  
  
  
  
-Oui, pas de problème.  
  
  
  
-D'accord… Tu sais… il y a trois ans, quand tu as été battu par Tyson, Voltaire t'avait dit qu'il allait t'infliger une punition… et que tu l'as reçu quelques jours après t'être fait battre… eh ben… j'ai assisté sans le vouloir… à cette scène.  
  
  
  
Il avala de travers et stoppa la vanne.  
  
  
  
-Qu… quoi ? dit-il faiblement  
  
  
  
Merde, je l'ai mis mal à l'aise.  
  
  
  
-Et je voulais savoir… si Voltaire te menace encore comme ça…  
  
  
  
Il ne répondit rien. Il semblait embarassé. Avant qu'il puisse placer un mot, une autre voiture nous fonça dedans. Le choc fut si fort que la vanne tomba dans un précipice, nous emportant aussi. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes. J'avais vraiment eu la trouille. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tala. Il avait les yeux ronds comme des billes et respirait bruyamment.  
  
  
  
-Ça… va ? demandais-je  
  
  
  
-Eu… je crois que oui… j'ai juste eu… un peu peur…   
  
  
  
On sortit lentement de la vanne par le côté du conducteur.  
  
  
  
-Plus malchanceux que ça, c'est impossible… dis-je en donnant un coup de pied sur le véhicule  
  
  
  
-J'avoue. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend une autre vanne ?  
  
  
  
-Non merci. Je crois qu'on va devoir rentrer à pied.  
  
  
  
-Uh… d'accord…  
  
  
  
À contre-cœur, on se remit en route. Aucun de nous deux parlait. Après quelques heures de marche, on arriva à un village.  
  
  
  
-Bon, on va tenter le tout pour le tout, dis-je en sortant une pièce de monnaie de ma poche  
  
  
  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
  
  
  
-Appeler à l'Abbey…  
  
  
  
Je pris le combiné et composa le numéro. Un coup. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Je du donc raccrocher. Je repris la pièce de monnaie en soupirant.  
  
  
  
-C'est pas normal que ça ne réponde pas… dis-je  
  
  
  
-C'est vrai, il y a toujours quelqu'un là-bas. Alors, qu'est-ce que nous fesons ?  
  
  
  
-Je sais pas.  
  
  
  
-On demande de l'aide à quelqu'un ?  
  
  
  
-Non. Les gens dans ce restaurant sont tous louches…  
  
  
  
-Tu veux qu'on continue à marcher ?  
  
  
  
-On a pas vraiment le choix.  
  
  
  
On reprit donc malheureusement notre marche.   
  
  
  
-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudainement Tala  
  
  
  
-Ah ouais ? Et je peux la savoir ?  
  
  
  
-On chippe une voiture !! s'écria-t-il joyeusement en pointant le stationnement  
  
  
  
-Wééé… pas mal comme idée !  
  
  
  
Subtilement, Tala s'approche d'une BMW noire. Il regarde les alentours pour être sûr que personne nous observe. Il cassa la fenêtre et débarra la porte. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Puis, il s'assit à la place du conducteur. Il tira le volant, prit le fil bleu et le fil rouge et les entremêla. La voiture démarra aussitôt. Vu que la route était déserte, on roulait à une vitesse folle. 


	7. Chapitre 7

-C'était pas mal comme plan, avouais-je  
  
  
  
-Oui, mais on aurait pu facilement se faire prendre.  
  
  
  
-Pas grave. Bon, maintenant, on file directement à Moscou !  
  
  
  
Plus les heures passaient, plus on s'approchait de Moscou. Vers dix-huit heures, on arriva. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec cette voiture piquée ? Bon, une chose à la fois. Premièrement, on rentre à l'Abbey. Deuxièmement, on s'occupe de la voiture. C'est une bonne idée.  
  
  
  
Quand on arriva, notre tuteur nous tomba sur le dos.  
  
  
  
-BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!! Où étiez-vous ?!! s'écria-t-il  
  
  
  
-Ben… eu… c'est une longue histoire… bafouilla Tala  
  
  
  
-T'es mieux de me la raconter sinon je te jure que tu vas encore plus souffrir que la dernière fois, il y a trois ans !!  
  
  
  
-C'est d'accord… Je vous racontrerai en détails plus tard.  
  
  
  
On pouvait bien lire l'angoisse dans son visage. Il partit donc avec Voltaire je-ne-sais-trop-où. Pour ma part, le mieux que je pouvais faire était d'aller relaxer dans ma chambre. Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'étaient passées ces derniers jours.   
  
  
  
Fesons donc un résumé. Premièrement, j'ai repensé à la scène quand Tala s'est fait violé. Ensuite, il s'est enfuie en voiture en fesant du 200 km/h. Puis, je l'ai suivi, on s'est battu et on a perdu de vue nos voitures. Après, un conducteur de vanne nous a embarqué avec lui, mais dans le fond, c'était un agresseur. On l'a donc tué et on lui a volé sa vanne. Le lendemain matin, on s'est mis en route vers Moscou. Une autre voiture nous a foncé dans le derrière et on s'est retrouvé au fond d'un fossé. L'idée de se rendre chez nous à pied est apparue, et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Quand on a trouvé un village, on a pu téléphoner à l'Abbey. Malheureusement, personne n'a répondu. Tala, qui a su se montrer intelligent et astucieux, a volé une BMW noire qui se trouvait dans le stationnement du restaurant. Finalement, on a réussit à retourner chez nous en un morceau.  
  
  
  
C'est probablement un truc du genre que Tala va raconter au vieux fif réprimé. J'espère toutefois qu'il ne se fera pas encore infliger une punition.   
  
  
  
Je vais tout de même aller le voir pour en être assuré. Curieusement, je ne le trouve pas. Il doit encore être avec Voltaire. Où ? Je ne le sais pas. Peut-être à la même place qu'il y a trois ans. Je vais donc aller voir. Je marche rapidement, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la pièce. En m'en approchant, je me sens bizarre. Ça me rappelle tellement de choses affreuses…  
  
  
  
Lentement, je pousse un peu la porte. Rien. J'entre. Elle est entièrement baignée dans la noirceur. Puisque ça ne sert à rien d'y rester, je ressortis. Bof. J'y parlerai une autre fois. Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre. C'était tellement inattendu que je fais un saut. Rapidement, je me dirige à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Tala est là, à mon grand étonnement. Voltaire aussi, d'ailleurs. Sur le sol jonchaient plusieurs morceaux de vitre, comme si une fenêtre avait éclaté. Tala avait les mains ensanglantées. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher d'avantage car sinon, j'allais être découvert. Je continuai donc à observer la scène.  
  
  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! s'écria Tala  
  
  
  
-Oh, rien, mon cher petit Tala !  
  
  
  
Il avait son habituel sourire démoniaque. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, Voltaire sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Un fouet. Mais il est malade ! Tala ne semblait pas surpris.   
  
  
  
-Retire ton manteau et ton gilet, ordonna Voltaire  
  
  
  
Tala s'éxécuta. Le vieux commença à lui donner des coups de fouet. On percevait très bien le bruit de la lanière de cuir qui claquait sur la peau nue de Tala. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Les coups devinrent rapidement plus répétitifs. Cette fois, s'en est trop.  
  
  
  
-Arrêtez !! m'écriais-je en sortant de ma cachette  
  
  
  
Voltaire arrête aussitôt.  
  
  
  
-Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'exclama-t-il  
  
  
  
-C'est quoi votre problème de le fouetter comme ça ?! C'est pas un animal de cirque tout de même ! répondis-je  
  
  
  
-Pauvre naze, je suis ton maître, je te suis supérieur ! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ! Maintenant, dégage !!  
  
  
  
-Pas question !  
  
  
  
-Tant pis, tu vas le regretter !  
  
  
  
Il commença à me fouetter comme un malade. J'encaissais les chocs, mais ça faisait attrocement mal. Puis, je m'éfondrai sur le sol. Voltaire se mit à rire comme un pauvre con.  
  
  
  
-Mwahahahaha, tu l'as bien mérité ! Tu peux continuer à t'opposer à moi, mais tu ne pourras jamais m'arrêter !  
  
  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en ricannant.  
  
  
  
-Mais t'es fou ! s'écria Tala, c'était quoi l'idée de prendre tous les coups à ma place ?!  
  
  
  
Je lui souris faiblement. 


	8. Chapitre 8

-Des coups de fouet, c'est minime à côté de ce que tu as déjà subi. Et puis, t'es un ami, non ?  
  
  
  
Il me regardait maintenant avec de gros yeux. Je fixai son corps, puis le mien. On était couverts de plaies qui saignaient à flot. Je souris faiblement.  
  
  
  
-Je vais te laisser. J'ai des trucs à faire, dis-je en me levant lentement  
  
  
  
-Attends une minute ! s'écria-t-il  
  
  
  
-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
  
  
-Mer… merci… beaucoup.  
  
  
  
En guise de réponse, je lui souris gentiment. Il resta là, sans bouger.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Par chance que j'avais des pansements dans ma chambre, car sinon j'aurais vite été vidé de mon sang. Les blessures faisaient attrocements mal. J'appliquai lentement le peroxyde en sifflant des jurons. Puis, je mis les pansements. Par chance, j'en avais seulement sur les bras et sur le visage.  
  
  
  
Après avoir tout rangé, j'ai repensé à l'incident de tout à l'heure. Plus j'y pensais, plus je trouvais que l'idée d'aller se mettre devant Tala était mauvaise. Ah, et pourquoi l'ai-je donc fait ? Parce que c'est un bon ami ? Oui, c'est sûr. Et je suppose qu'il aurait fait pareille si j'aurais été à sa place.  
  
  
  
Mne nuzha ona…  
  
  
  
Quelqu'un cogna à me porte, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.  
  
  
  
-Entrez !! criais-je  
  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Tala entra. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici lui ?  
  
  
  
-Hey, Tala, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
  
  
-J'voulais seulement venir te parler.  
  
  
  
-D'accord. Aller, assis-toi.  
  
  
  
Il s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit. Il soupira.  
  
  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais venir me dire ?  
  
  
  
-Que l'idée de venir te mettre devant moi quand le vieux m'a fouetté était complêtement idiote. Qui sait qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu te faire d'autre ?  
  
  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça change si ça aurait été moi qui aurait eu les coups ?  
  
  
  
-Ben… c'est que c'était entre moi et lui… C'est un peu une atteinte à ma vie privée.  
  
  
  
-J'm'en fiche un peu…  
  
  
  
-J'te comprend.  
  
  
  
Sur ce, il souria faiblement. Je fis de même.  
  
-Bon, je vais te laisser, dit-il en se levant  
  
  
  
-Okay. Bye.  
  
  
  
Il quitta donc ma chambre. J'avais comme l'intuitions que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Peut-être parce que je suis un peu trop parano ? Probablement. Je regardai mon cadran. Vingt-deux heures. Je suis dû à une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Le lendemain…  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Je me réveillai après une bonne nuit de repos. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait donc être midi. Je me levai, m'habillai et sortis. Je ne vis personne dans les couloirs.   
  
  
  
L'idée d'aller voir Tala me vint après avoir mangé. Je me dirigeai donc vers sa chambre. À ma grande surprise, il n'y était pas. Merde. Voltaire l'a probablement emporté quelque part pour encore le tabasser.   
  
  
  
Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des bruits venant du laboratoire. Lentement, je m'en approchai.  
  
  
  
-Pensez-vous que ça réussira ? demanda la voix de Voltaire  
  
  
  
Pas de réponse venant de quelqu'un. Mais je savais bien que quelqu'un d'autre y était.  
  
  
  
-Je ne suis pas certain. L'idée de " robotiser " un corps humain n'est pas très bonne. La réussite n'est pas garantie à 100%. Vous devriez attendre.  
  
  
  
-Mais puisque je vous dis que je veux le faire maintenant !  
  
  
  
-C'est votre choix. Toutefois, vous risquez la vie de Tala.   
  
  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave !  
  
  
  
-Bon, si vous le dites ainsi. Au fait, puis-je savoir quel est le but de cette " expérience " ? 


	9. Chapitre 9

-Je veux absolument créer un être humain qui est comme un cyborg ! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de sentiments, et Tala est la personne parfaite pour ce genre d'expérience ! Nous avons besoin de personnes insensibles dans ce monde, alors nous devons commencer quelque part ! Ensuite, nous pourrons devenir les meilleurs Beybladeurs ! Un de mes plus grands rêves va enfin se réaliser !  
  
  
  
-C'est à vos risques et périls…  
  
  
  
-ON S'EN FICHE !! Je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois ! De plus, c'est seulement Tala, si ça ne fonctionne pas, on n'aura qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce pauvre innocent n'a pas d'avenir, ça va être un honneur pour lui d'être le premier vrai cyborg !  
  
  
  
-Et pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?  
  
  
  
-Vous me saoulez avec vos questions stupides !  
  
  
  
-Bon, bon, d'accord. J'arrête.  
  
  
  
-On peut commencer ?  
  
  
  
-Oui.  
  
  
  
Il déposa sa tablette sur le comptoir et se tourna vers la cellule de verre qui se trouvait devant lui. Tala était dedans, nu avec un masque à oxygène au visage.   
  
  
  
-Qu'attendez-vous pour mettre le LCL ?!  
  
  
  
-Je dois vous dire les dernières recommandations.  
  
  
  
-Quoi encore ?!  
  
  
  
-Oubliez ça. On y va.  
  
  
  
Il appuya sur quelques boutons et un liquide vert commença à se répandre dans la cellule de verre.  
  
  
  
C'est à ce moment que je me suis précipité dans le laboratoire.  
  
  
  
-Noooooon !!!! TALA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Voltaire se retourna ainsi que l'homme qui était avec. Boris ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ?! Je croyais qu'il était mort depuis bien longtemps ! En tout cas. Je cours vers la cellule de verre et commence à taper dedans.  
  
  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bryan ?! s'écria Boris  
  
  
  
Je ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre. Je continue à taper dans la vitre en criant après Tala.  
  
  
  
-Ce pauvre con va encore faire échouer mes expériences !! s'exclama Voltaire  
  
  
  
Lentement, je vois Tala ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde. Il semble complêtement déboussolé. En arrière de moi, Voltaire est toujours en train de crier.  
  
  
  
-Va t'en d'ici espèce de grande fouine !!  
  
  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui faire ?! m'écriais-je  
  
  
  
-Ta gueule ! Et débarasse le plancher !!  
  
  
  
-Pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas libéré !  
  
  
  
-Tant pis ! Ne va pas penser que je vais le laisser ! C'est mon cobaye !  
  
  
  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !  
  
  
  
-Et qui va me l'empêcher ?  
  
  
  
-Peu importe qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui vous l'empêche, vous n'avez pas le droit !  
  
  
  
-Oh… on devient agressif tout d'un coup ? Serait-ce parce que tu tiens BEAUCOUP à ce garçon ?  
  
  
  
-C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est mon ami, ça finit là ! Libérez-le !  
  
  
  
-Ferme-la. Boris, commencez l'opération !  
  
  
  
-NON !!!  
  
  
  
Sur ce, je me précipite sur Boris. Malheureusement, il eut le temps d'actionner le bouton pour que l'opération puisse commencer. Une couche de métal entoure la cellule, ce qui fait qu'on ne peut plus voir Tala.  
  
  
  
-Hourra !! Victoire à moi-même !! s'écrie Voltaire en sautillant partout  
  
  
  
-C'est incroyable ! Je crois qu'on a réussi ! rajoute Boris  
  
  
  
Je ne veux pas y croire. C'est quoi le problème de tester des trucs sur Tala ? C'est tout de même pas un animal à ce que je sache !   
  
  
  
Toutefois, des lumières rouges avec le mot " Caution " commencent à s'allumer partout dans la pièce.  
  
  
  
-Quoiiiiiiiiiii ?!!! s'écrie Voltaire 


	10. Chapitre 10

Boris jette un regard inquiet à son ordinateur. Les données commencent à changer et les chiffres sont rendus méconnaissables.  
  
  
  
-Merde, c'est en train d'échouer, murmure-t-il  
  
  
  
-C'est impossible ! Tout était tellement parfait !!  
  
  
  
La couche de métal qui entourait la cellule se brisa, et le LCL commença à se répandre partout dans la salle. Le spectacle était horrible à voir. Tala était toujours dans la cellule, mais la peau sur plusieurs parties de son corps avait été arrachée et ça saignait abondamment. Ses yeux pleuraient du sang et ses yeux étaient rouges. Le choc a du être énorme. Lentement, je m'approche de lui.  
  
  
  
-Ne t'en approche pas ! C'est une horreur de la nature ! Un specimen raté ! s'écrie Voltaire  
  
  
  
-Ta gueule ! C'est un humain comme un autre que vous vous êtes servis pour vos expériences stupides ! Personne ne méritait ça ! Même pas lui ! C'est impardonnable ce que vous avez fait ! Vous venez de saboter son existence !  
  
  
  
-Il va mourir en agonisant, c'est tout.  
  
  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas juste !  
  
  
  
-Arrête de crier sinon je te fais subir le même sort que lui !  
  
  
  
Je n'ajoute rien. Le regard de Tala se pose sur moi. On se regarde droit dans les yeux et si cette foutue vitre n'aurait pas été là, on aurait même pu se toucher tellement on était près l'un de l'autre.  
  
  
  
Il tend lentement sa main en direction de la mienne. Les larmes de sang continuent à couler sur son visage qui autrefois était beau. Maintenant, on dirait que sa peau est en train de fondre. Ses yeux bleus ont perdu de l'éclat. Mais il sera toujours le même. Le Tala que j'ai toujours aimé.  
  
  
  
Comme lui, je tend lentement ma main vers la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la vitre.   
  
  
  
-Tala… murmurais-je en baissant les yeux  
  
  
  
De son autre main, il retire son masque à oxygène et le laisse tomber dans le fond de la cellule. On dirait qu'il veut que je l'aide, mais c'est impossible. Il est en train de mourir et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.  
  
  
  
-Arrête ce cirque !! s'écrie Voltaire, nous allons le tuer sur le champs !!  
  
  
  
-Non ! S'il-vous-plaît, attendez une minute.  
  
  
  
-Une minute et pas plus !  
  
  
  
Je me retourne vers la cellule. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Tala me fait un sourire forcé, comme pour me consoler. Il avance son visage vers le mien, à environ deux centimètres de la vitre. Je devine ses intentions. Je fais comme lui, et on reste environ deux minutes comme ça. Puis, il me sourit tristement. Il sait très bien que la fin est proche et qu'il va mourir après avoir agonisé.  
  
  
  
Et je le sais aussi. J'aurais tellement voulu l'aider… Lentement, je retourne vers Boris et Voltaire. Ils ne disent rien, mais Voltaire a le goût de s'arracher tous les cheveux qu'il a sur le crâne. Si je l'aurais pu, je l'aurais foutu dans cette cellule et je l'aurais fait souffrir, comme il l'a fait avec Tala. Son expérience a complêtement ratée. Et elle a gâché la vie de quelqu'un.   
  
  
  
-La prochaine fois vieux débile, tu feras tes expériences sur un animal au moins !  
  
  
  
-Ah, ah, regardez-moi donc le petit frustré !  
  
  
  
Là, je ne suis plus capable de me retenir. Je lui donne un bon coup de poing sur la gueule. Il vacilla puis tomba sur le derrière. Je fis exprès pour lui cracher dessus.  
  
  
  
-Va en enfer, pauvre naze.  
  
Avant de sortir, je lançai un dernier coup d'œil à Tala. Une larme me coula sur la joue. Il s'est effondré. Son corps continue quand même de saigner. Il est mort.  
  
Puis, lentement, je sors du laboratoire, le cœur lourd d'émotions.  
  
This was an accident, not the kind were sorrow sounds,  
  
Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling.  
  
Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent,  
  
Do u still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense.  
  
Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down.  
  
Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,  
  
Staring at your photograph everything now in the past  
  
Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love.  
  
***  
  
Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir perdre un ami aussi facilement. Enfin, un ami, entendons-nous… Oui, il était plus qu'un ami. Et il le sera toujours. Mais peut-être que, finalement, c'était mieux pour lui de connaître la mort, car comme ça, il va arrêter de souffrir. Il ne pourra plus être le jouet préféré de Voltaire.  
  
Je crois qu'il préfère ça comme ça. Je serais comme ça aussi. Mais tout de même… Est-ce seulement une rude épreuve à surmonter ou bien est-ce seulement un simple obstacle ? Aucune idée. La vie va reprendre son court, mais différemment, cette fois-ci…  
  
There's a face, searching far, so far and wide  
  
There's a place, you dream you'd never find  
  
Hold on to 'What if?'  
  
Hold on to 'What if?'!!  
  
*~* FIN  
  
Alors, walà, c'est fini. C'est bizarre, uh ? J'suis désolée pour les fans de Tala… _ En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Uh… merci de ne pas demander de suite car c'est fini au complêt ^^''.   
  
See you next time ! ^_~ 


End file.
